


Je me sens me désintégrer...

by MelindaRoseRiddle



Series: OS sans queue ni tête [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaRoseRiddle/pseuds/MelindaRoseRiddle
Summary: Je me sens me désintégrer… Quelqu’un me saisit par le coude […] L’espace d’une fraction de seconde, l’ensemble de mes repères se volatilisent…





	Je me sens me désintégrer...

**Je me sens me désintégrer… Quelqu’un me saisit par le coude […] L’espace d’une fraction de seconde, l’ensemble de mes repères se volatilisent…**

Où étaient passés maman, papa, Théo ? Qu’est-ce que ce noir dans lequel je sombrais ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ? Mais je ne veux pas que tout disparaisse, je ne veux pas qu’ils partent ! Moi je voulais juste continuer à être avec eux, avec vous, avec lui… Oui, mais au moins je suis sûr que je resterais avec toi. Pour toujours et à jamais ! On m’avait dit que tu me blesserais, que tu me tuerais, mais moi je t’aimais, et je le fais toujours. Ils m’avaient dit que tu étais dangereux. Tu ne l’es pas ; tu exprimes juste violemment ton opinion. Ils croyaient que tu allais me quitter… Mais ils avaient tort : j’ai tout fait pour. Oui, j’étais innocente, mais tu perverti. Oui, je croyais en l’amour, mais tu m’as montré que la haine avait, elle aussi, son charme. Tu me rend fragile, mais aujourd’hui, tu es obligé de reconnaître que tu as tort.

Avant j’étais belle, joyeuse, rayonnante ; mais ça c’était avant ! Maintenant on me qualifie avec des mots purs, moins jolis et un vocabulaire plus fleurie. Tu dois te demander ce qu’il s’est passé ?! Peut-être que le fait de revoir ma famille dans un marché d’esclave en est pour quelque chose. Peut-être que ta délicatesse naturelle a failli briser mon cœur. Cependant, ne t’inquiète pas, je me suis relevée. Peut-être que maintenant tu m’aimeras… ? Saches que j’ai failli vendre mon âme au diable, mais j’ai préféré te la donner. Tu me diras, la différence est à peine visible… Tu as dû remarquer, aussi, que j’avais troqué mes beaux yeux violacés pour un rouge semblable à l’hémoglobine, que mes doux cheveux bleutés, se sont retrouvés rougis par le sang. J’aimerai aussi que tu sache que j’ai tout fait pour que tu m’aime : je suis devenue sanglante, sans pitié, j’ai changé, je t’ai donné ma dernière part d’innocence dans cette salle, à même le sol. Malgré cela, tu ne m’aimais toujours pas. Alors j’ai fait ce que tu aurais attendu : je suis venu à toi, je t’ai laissé me faire tienne sur toute les surfaces possible, puis, alors que tu essayais de reprendre ton souffle, j’ai repris ce que tu me devais depuis tout ce temps : ton cœur. Je te l’ai retiré de ta poitrine, je t’ai tué Comme tu aimais bien le dire : C’est la loi du plus fort ! Alors soit fier de moi et va pourrir en enfer !

Je me relevai, me rhabilla et quitta la salle, suivit de ton... non, mon général. Adieux. Rendez-vous en enfer, et garde moi une place prêt de toi, mon aimé…

 


End file.
